


Affection

by ddelusionall



Series: Livid [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Father/Son Incest, Fucked Up, He is 19, Jaejoong is in college now, Lawyer Jung Yunho (DBSK), M/M, rich people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong thought he was in control of this. He was ... until there were suddenly emotions involved.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Series: Livid [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724995
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Livid.

Jaejoong was livid.

There were rules, there had always been rules, but he broke them, leaving the main school building and heading to his dorm room in the middle of the school day. He still had an hour of organic chemistry to attend.

He felt ... dirty. Which was really strange considering his past as a slutty bottom whore that had let people fuck him raw just for the pain. And it was even more strange considering his present where he was letting his biological father fuck him whenever they both had a moment.

But that was definitely why he felt dirty. He hadn’t had sex with anyone but Yunho-shi in more than two years, not since he was in high school.

Yunho-shi was just as strict with the rules now that Jaejoong was off at college as he had been when he was home. Probably even more so.

Jaejoong was not allowed to date. Jaejoong was not allowed to fuck for a fuck. Jaejoong was not allowed to jerk off. Jaejoong was required to wear a cockring on the weekends. He was allowed to come on Sunday. He was allowed to call Yunho-shi at five on Sunday evening and he was allowed to jerk off then, while Yunho-shi watched.

_To keep your mind focused on your studies._

Jaejoong snorted. It’d taken a semester to get used to the rules, but now in year two of his possible biology-major-may-be-a-doctor-later college life, Jaejoong was used to it.

He was used to not being touched. He was used to being buried in his books.

He was also used to being called into a teacher’s office to talk about his grades (exceptional, thank you very much) and he was used to being asked if he needed extra work. He always said yes. Doing more work kept his mind off his cock. Mostly.

But now ...

Jaejoong slammed the door of his room shut and flung himself on his bed and shuddered. Fucking hell.

He felt dirty. Used. Broken.

He screamed until his voice broke and then just tried to breathe, past the rushing in his head. Only one thing would really make this better.

Shaking, he managed to stand and move to his desk where his phone was. He dialed Yunho-shi’s cell number first, but it went right to voicemail, which meant he was in a meeting.

And, as always, Jaejoong was not allowed to interrupt his meetings.

He dialed the direct number to Yunho-shi’s office, bypassing the secretary. Yunho-shi did not answer. He called again. Jaejoong could not remember if Yunho-shi had caller ID on his office phone. Probably not. He had everything scheduled so perfectly there really was never a need. And no one knew this number.

Except for Jaejoong and Yunho-shi.

The third time, Yunho-shi finally answered.

“This is Jung Yunho.”

Jaejoong swallowed at the irritated tone. Fuck. He managed to whimper, because even across the phone lines, Yunho-shi was a fucking controlling beast. And well ...

“Yunho-shi,” Jaejoong said and had to swallow. “P-please don’t hang up. Please.”

Yunho-shi sighed. “You should be in organic chemistry.”

“I know, but ... but ... he ... I ...”

“I do not have time for this. I am in a meeting. I will call you as soon as--”

“Professor Choi kissed me.”

Jaejoong shivered again just imagining the anger that Yunho-shi exuded in that silence.

“I went ... he called me to his office for a meeting about my anatomy grade and he ... he pressed me to his desk and kissed me and grabbed my dick and promised me a perfect grade and future contacts and no more homework if I let him fuck me ... I had to bite his lip and knee him in the dick to get him to let me go. I just ... I’m sorry. I needed ... I’m sorry.”

Yunho-shi was silent for a little while. “You are not harmed?”

“No, just ... he’s a ...” The excuse that he was a teacher fell half said because Jaejoong had seduced two of his teachers in high school. “I didn’t want him to, Yunho-shi, I didn’t do anything wrong. I promise.”

“I understand, and I will take care of this. I will allow you to miss the rest of your classes today. I will call if further action from you is required.”

Yunho-shi hung up.

Jaejoong took a deep breath. He had no idea what Yunho-shi meant by taking care of this, but he was not going to be surprised if Professor Choi was fired.

\---

The next day, before Jaejoong had even dressed for classes, a note arrived for him from the president of the college. Full of apologies and well-wishes, the letter notified Jaejoong that he had a two-week break, and Professor Choi had been dismissed for the constant and inappropriate behavior shown toward Jaejoong during the last semester of classes.

There was a train ticket for home scheduled to leave at eight a.m.

As fast as he could, Jaejoong packed his bags, dressed in chic-casual and did not bother tucking in his button down shirt.

A black car was waiting for him outside of his dorms; the driver held a sign with his name on it. Jaejoong slipped into the back of the car, leaving his bags to the driver.

He leaned back on the seat and smiled. Money certainly fixed everything.

There was another car waiting for him at the train station.

Before two in the afternoon, Jaejoong walked into the front door of the house he grew up in and stopped short in the entry way.

Yunho-shi waited for him with his arms crossed.

Jaejoong bit his lip against a whimper and his entire body throbbed, his cock pulsing at the sudden proximity of the man who knew exactly how to give him orgasms. And how to not give him orgasms.

“Hi,” Jaejoong said, his smile almost loopy.

Yunho-shi lifted an eyebrow at him.

Jaejoong’s smile widened.

Yunho-shi’s nostrils flared. “Come on. We’ll talk about this in my office. Leave your bags for Jihoon to take care of.”

Jaejoong put down everything in his hands and followed Yunho-shi down the hall. He wore a black suit today. Black shirt. Red tie. His shoes were also black, but Jaejoong noted the fine red stitching on the leather. Yunho-shi was temptation and sin all bundled into one gorgeous tall fuckable package.

It was such a shame that Yunho-shi never wore anything but suits and pajamas. Jaejoong was pretty damn sure that he’d come on the spot if he ever saw Yunho-shi in jeans and a T-shirt.

Yunho-shi’s secretary smiled at them both and handed Yunho-shi a message. He glanced at it and shook his head, “Fine. If he reschedules again, I’m dropping him.”

The woman nodded and lifted up the phone to make the call.

Jaejoong followed Yunho-shi into his office.

The door had only been shut for a moment before Yunho-shi’s hands were on his face, cupping his cheeks gently, and his lips were taken in a soft kiss.

Jaejoong whimpered, gripping Yunho-shi’s wrists. His head went light and he would have staggered away had Yunho-shi not moved one hand to his waist, curling around him and tugging him a little closer. Jaejoong’s hands fluttered for a moment, unsure and then settled on Yunho-shi’s chest, his arms bent between them. He’d grown a few inches since the first time Yunho-shi had kissed him, but Yunho-shi was still tall enough that Jaejoong could curl up against him in just the right way.

The kiss lasted much longer than Jaejoong expected. The soft press of lips turned into a firm lick and then open mouths and tongues. The arm around him tightened, and Jaejoong moaned, pressing as close as he could. His dick pushed against Yunho-shi’s thigh.

When Yunho-shi pulled away, Jaejoong was dazed, eyes mostly closed, lips open, breath short.

Yunho-shi chuckled. “That was for your grades. Perfect. Exceptional. The president of the college was very apologetic of the treatment that the best student in the school received at the hands of such filth. His words, not mine.”

“His words after threatening a lawsuit?”

Yunho-shi’s lips curled in an almost smile. “Perhaps. I may have ... embellished the situation.”

Jaejoong took advantage of their closeness and hugged him. “Thank you.”

Yunho-shi rarely ever hugged him. He received kisses as rewards, but hugs ... hugs were different.

Yunho-shi hugged him back. And Jaejoong held his breath.

The moment was ruined when the phone on his desk beeped. The secretary said, “Yunho-shi, your two o'clock is on line one.”

Jaejoong huffed as he was released almost immediately.

Yunho-shi sat at his desk and hit the speaker button on the phone. “Councilor Cho.”

“Jung. I don’t have time for this.”

“If you didn’t, you would have cancelled.”

Jaejoong waited to be dismissed, but to his surprise, Yunho-shi motioned him over to his desk. Confused, Jaejoong followed the silent command, and then froze when Yunho-shi pointed ... not at the chair across from the desk, but to the floor ... in front of his chair.

The small problem in his pants raged back to hard, and Jaejoong staggered, falling to his knees, right between Yunho-shi’s legs. He stared at the obvious bulge in his dress pants and then looked up at Yunho-shi’s face. His face must have shown his mixture of shock and confusion, because Yunho-shi smiled.

An actual smile.

Wide, white teeth. All of it. Not just a smirk. It was gorgeous if fleeting, and then his hands were at his slacks, undoing them and pulling his dick from his boxers. Red boxers.

And during all of this, Yunho-shi continued his conversation with the lawyer on the phone. Jaejoong heard just enough to understand that it was the defense attorney who was going to be facing Yunho-shi in court soon, and then Yunho-shi tangled his hands in Jaejoong’s hair and pulled him forward.

Jaejoong didn’t give a fuck about the phone conversation.

The first taste of Yunho-shi in his mouth had him moaning. A low noise that earned him a sharp tug on his hair. A command. Silence.

Jaejoong swallowed and shifted up enough to get a good angle to press Yunho-shi all the way down his throat. He managed on the third try and then did not stop, taking too much too soon and gagging himself.

It’d been months since he’d last seen Yunho-shi. Months since he’d last had him in his throat. Months since they fucked.

Jaejoong wanted to get lost in him. Lost in his scent and taste and feel of him down his throat. But he was hyper aware of the warning tug of fingers in his hair, and he wasn’t to make any noise. Losing himself in pleasure meant noise. His own hands stayed on his thighs, gripping tight to keep from touching either himself or Yunho-shi. Neither was allowed. Not without permission.

God, Yunho-shi’s dick was perfect. Jaejoong slowed and pressed his head down until his mouth was against fabric and the head of Yunho-shi’s dick was in danger of gagging him. Almost too much. Almost ... but he had learned to take it all. Even when Yunho-shi was fucking his throat too hard.

Jaejoong breathed out a sigh through his nose and pulled up, letting his tongue wrap around the head, lips loose around the crown before taking him deep again. He bobbed a few times, and then licked at the head again. If only because every touch of his tongue in the slit of his cock had Yunho-shi’s fingers tightening on his hair. A pulse of precome had Jaejoong cutting off a moan and gagging himself trying to swallow too much dick and the treat at the same time.

Yunho-shi’s fingers curled around his jaw and lifted his head. Jaejoong let his mouth relax, his body give over to Yunho-shi, and Yunho-shi moved his head up and down, shallow, just enough for Jaejoong to breathe. And look up at him, eyes wide. God, he was horny. He wanted to touch himself.

He pouted when Yunho-shi pulled him off his cock.

Jaejoong followed his physical commands to stand and turn, and he ended up bent over the desk, hands flat on the wooden surface. Yunho-shi said something to the lawyer, his hands sliding down Jaejoong’s ass and thighs.

Jaejoong shuddered.

He bit his lip against a noise of surprise when Yunho-shi unbuttoned his slacks and lowered the zipper. His hands were warm on Jaejoong’s bare skin. He was shaking too much, eyes squeezed shut, biting his lip too tight.

Yunho-shi pushed his pants and his boxers down to his knees. He gripped Jaejoong’s ass and leaned forward to press a kiss to Jaejoong’s tailbone.

Jaejoong inhaled sharply.

“What?” the man on the phone said. “It’s a standard procedure.”

Jaejoong flushed, feeling heat in his skin.

Yunho-shi tittered at him, though the man on the phone took the noise for him. He said something about covering the client’s ass. Though a bit more professionally.

Jaejoong lowered his head to the desk and bit his arm instead of his lip. Maybe that would keep him from making noise.

But apparently that was not allowed. Yunho-shi tightened his grip on Jaejoong’s hair and yanked him back up.

Yunho-shi’s body and hands left him for a moment, just long enough for Jaejoong to catch his breath, and then fingers returned. Two of them sliding up and down his cleft. Slick with lube.

Jaejoong opened his mouth in a loud breath.

Again the man thought the noise was from Yunho-shi.

Yunho-shi brushed his fingers over Jaejoong’s clenching entrance, but that was all. He didn’t push, and Jaejoong fought the urge to thrust back. What felt like hours later, one slick finger pushed into him. He let out a shaky breath and the finger left immediately.

Jaejoong understood. Be quiet and get fingered. Or make a noise and be teased.

He fought the urge to moan. When the finger pressed into him again, he did not make a noise, letting his body shake with need. Letting his skin shiver. Letting his body talk for him.

Almost immediately, the second finger pressed into him, and it’d been too many months, too many long long long long nights without Yunho-shi’s touch. He gasped.

Both fingers left him.

“That’s it,” the man said. “I will see you in court, Jung.”

The man hung up.

Yunho-shi chuckled. “Naughty boy.” Jaejoong received a single smack against his ass. “Man is a pretentious asshole though, so the less time I have to talk to him the better.”

“Probably ... feels the same ...about you,” Jaejoong gasped.

Yunho-shi laughed. “Probably.”

Yunho-shi’s entire body pressed against him, and his cock nestled in the cleft of Jaejoong’s ass. “Don’t come on my desk,” he commanded, and then was forcing himself inside Jaejoong’s body. His tight unprepared body. But his dick was slick, and pushed into him all at once. And Jaejoong responded, his cock jerking up and splattering clear fluid onto the paperwork that was scattered on the top of Yunho-shi’s desk.

Jaejoong cried out, and then bit his lip because ... well, there was a secretary on the other side of the door. How soundproof was that door anyway?

Yunho-shi settled into him, completely, and then just sat there, his hands sliding up Jaejoong’s shirt and then down to his hips.

“Gorgeous. Your body takes my cock so very well, Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong moaned. “Love it. Want it every every day.”

Yunho-shi pulled out for a moment. All the way, and Jaejoong groaned in disappointment. But it didn’t last long. More lube dripped down his cleft, and then Yunho-shi thrust back into him. He shifted only a bit and then jerked his hips, thrusting into Jaejoong’s body.

Jaejoong had to keep himself from moaning, had to keep himself up on his hands, had to keep himself from coming all over Yunho-shi’s desk.

Fuck. He was going to fail at all of those things.

And then the phone beeped, and Yunho-shi stopped. Too suddenly, and Jaejoong bit his lip against a cry, not stopping his whimper.

“Your two-thirty is here,” the secretary said.

“He is early,” Yunho-shi stated. “You should know better than to even announce that. I will see him in six minutes.” He shut off the phone. “They ... they .. fucking never ... learn. Fuck. Two thirty means two thirty.”

Jaejoong smiled and then moaned when Yunho-shi started fucking him again in earnest.

“You can come,” Yunho-shi said. “But if you don’t come now, then you won’t be allowed until dinner.”

Jaejoong shivered. He could come now. Definitely. But ... well, he was a bit of a masochist. Well, not a bit of one. A full blow masochistic power bottom that wanted to be denied orgasm and forced to be nothing more than a hole to fuck.

He moaned and shifted his ass back and Yunho-shi growled, actually growled, and another shudder of precome spurt from Jaejoong’s dick.

Maybe he would come. He certainly felt it. All the way to his toes. God, he ... he ...

But he was too well trained for that.

Yunho-shi allowed him to come, but Jaejoong knew that Yunho-shi would prefer that he wait too. Yunho-shi was almost as sadistic as Jaejoong was masochistic. Almost.

Too soon, Yunho-shi pulled away from him.

Jaejoong was disappointed that Yunho-shi hadn’t come, but Yunho-shi was not nearly as young as Jaejoong and was perfectly capable of controlling himself.

“Clean me off,” Yunho-shi demanded.

Shaking, Jaejoong pushed away from the desk and fell to his knees. Yunho-shi’s dick was in his hands, being held down, and Jaejoong sucked it into his mouth. It tasted like body musk and lube, and Jaejoong gagged on it a bit.

Yeah, an enema first thing.

Yunho-shi guided his head again, and then pulled him up by his hair. Jaejoong winced, but followed the order and stood up.

“Go get unpacked and make me a schedule of your homework that you have due over the next two weeks. After that, I left you a present in your top shirt dresser drawer. I will be in your room at five-thirty.”

Jaejoong smiled at him and nodded. His head was light, his body still shimmering and swaying.

Yunho-shi tittered at him. “You have thirty seconds to get out of my office.”

Jaejoong pouted and managed to get his cock put away, his clothes mostly straightened.

And then he was kissed. A short firm touch of lips that had his smile widening.

“Get out,” Yunho-shi said.

Jaejoong turned and was very glad his shirt covered his crotch. The man waiting to enter the office glanced at him with wide eyes, and Jaejoong barely glanced at him. He _sauntered_ to his room, smirking all the way.

It was tempting to go straight for the present, but Jaejoong needed to calm down a little first which meant not seeing what kind of sexual toy Yunho-shi had left for him. He did have some homework but most of it was reading and an extra paper for his politics professor. He had started school with the intention of going to medical school, but he really was interested in being a lawyer too. Thankfully, Yunho-shi wasn’t so demanding that he choose now. Eventually, before Yunho-shi spent extra money on college, but for now, Yunho-shi was letting him study what he wanted to study. Though, he doubted that would be true if he suddenly decided to study art or drama or music.

When he made his way to the top dresser drawer, it was almost four in the afternoon. He opened the drawer.

He hadn’t really been expecting anything in particular. A sex toy of some sort. But ... he stared for a moment.

There was a note. On Yunho-shi’s letterhead. Business like.

Except the salutation.

_**Dear baby,** _

Jaejoong read that three times and then glanced down at the bottom of the letter just to make sure it was from Yunho-shi.

And he almost fainted.

It was signed.

**Love, Daddy**

Jaejoong leaned against the dresser, almost falling over. What the fuck?

He read that again and again. _**Love, Daddy**_

Fuck.

He blinked the blurry out of his eyes and licked his lips, trying to get moisture back in his mouth. His cock throbbed.

_**Dear baby,** _

_**It is going to be so good to have my pretty baby home for two entire weeks. I have missed you so much.** _

_**I bought you an outfit that is almost as pretty as you. You’ve done so very well in school that I figured that you deserve a very special treat. You’re such a good baby.** _

_**Use everything in this drawer. I will be in your room at 5:30. As always, I want you to text me to show me that you understand what I want. I cannot wait to see you dressed up for me. I cannot wait to kiss you. I cannot wait to make you come.** _

_**Love,  
Daddy** _

Jaejoong sank to the floor. What the hell?

He whispered that.

And then read the letter again. Fucking hell. Yunho-shi wanted to play Daddy and baby?

Jaejoong had come to the conclusion long ago that he was a little sexually fucked up. Well, mostly fucked up. But it could have always been worse. He was a good student. He was smart. He was ... disciplined.

Jaejoong groaned and rubbed his cock through his pants.

Of all the fucked up shit in his life ...

Jaejoong bit his lip and tried to think past the lust throbbing through his body. Could he do this? Could he play a little baby for Yunho-shi’s pleasure? For Daddy’s pleasure?

Shit.

He rubbed himself harder and felt himself pulse precome into his boxers.

Well, that answered that question.

Daddy.

Fuck.

Moaning, Jaejoong used the dresser to stand back up. He read the letter one more time. _**Use everything in the drawer.**_

Shaking, Jaejoong took out the first thing. A skirt. Red, pleated.

Fuck, Jaejoong had never crossdressed before. With the skirt was a stringing black top covered in red dots. And then panties. Mostly lacey boyshort things. And stockings. There was even a little red clip for his hair.

But that wasn’t all that was in the drawer. Shaving cream. Razors. An enema. Those were pretty normal. Yunho-shi did prefer him to be clean shaven.

And finally, on the bottom of the drawer was a red cockring.

Well, that was going on first. Despite how disciplined Yunho-shi thought he was, Jaejoong was horrible at not coming when he wasn’t allowed.

Could he really do this?

Jaejoong was willing to try anything. Shaking, he managed to take a selca. He didn’t even have to pretend the embarrassment when he covered most of his face with the skirt before taking a selca and texting, “I understand, Daddy.”

\---

Dolled up and pretty, Jaejoong had no idea what to do now. He had about ten minutes before Yunho-shi ... Daddy ... fuck Daddy ... before Daddy arrived in his room. He paced, the skirt swishing above his knees, about midthigh. Because the red lacy panties didn’t exacly confine his erection in anyway, his hard cock ruined the fall of the skirt, but he doubted Yunho-shi ... Daddy ... he doubted Daddy would care.

“Daddy,” Jaejoong whispered. “Fucking hell.”

Jaejoong sat down, and then stood up again. He kneeled on the floor, and then paced back and forth. He had no idea what to do. The stockings were soft on his smooth legs, the lace of the panties chaffing a bit on his balls. He hadn’t done a great job shaving everything, he’d been on a time constraint, but he hoped it was good enough.

God, this was insane.

He went back into his closet and looked at his reflection ... shit ... this was so fucked up.

Jaejoong wondered, as always, what Yunho-shi was thinking exactly.

What was he thinking?

_Fuck, Jaejoong what are you thinking?_

Jaejoong had no answer to that.

Calling Yunho-shi ... Daddy. Calling him Daddy when Yunho-shi was actually his father ... but that ... Jaejoong moaned and buried his face in his hands.

He couldn’t look at himself. This was insane.

Jaejoong went back to his room, the stockings sliding on the hardwood floor. With a sigh, he flung himself on the bed and tried his best to calm down, but that meant his cock was pushed against the blankets, and he moaned, rocking slowly, letting pleasure build in his gut.

Fuck.

The door opened, and Jaejoong sat up with a whimper, turning halfway to Yunho-shi and then turning away, not even looking at him.

The red clip in his hair kept his bangs from hiding his face.

Jaejoong swallowed.

“Pretty,” Yunho-shi whispered, “though I would like to see the entire thing. Stand up, baby.”

Jaejoong bit his lip. Starting already. No talking first. No explanation from Yunho-shi. Jaejoong hadn’t realized he’d been expecting one. He should have known better; Yunho-shi never explained himself. He presented an idea to Jaejoong. If Jaejoong liked it, he went along with it. If Jaejoong didn’t ... well, he couldn’t exactly remember ever not trying something Yunho-shi wanted to do.

Jaejoong blushed, almost as red as the skirt and stood up. He tugged at the skirt and then moved, shuffling around the bed, toward the door.

“Gorgeous,” Yunho-shi whispered.

In a tone of voice that Jaejoong had never heard. Almost in awe. Almost ... almost like Jaejoong was the most precious thing on the earth.

His blush deepened.

He really wanted to hide his face. God, this was fucked up.

But ... but at the same time, he felt pretty. He felt ... Jaejoong wasn’t sure. But standing under Yunho-shi’s gaze, just being stared at ... he had always loved having Yunho-shi’s attention.

“Spin around for me.”

Jaejoong moaned, an embarrassed noise that broke off with a gasp when Yunho-shi laughed.

“Come on, baby. I want to see.”

God ...

Jaejoong took a deep breath and turned in a circle.

Yunho-shi tittered at him. “Let go of the skirt and give me a good spin.”

Jaejoong met his eyes for the briefest moment and then let go of the skirt and spun, just fast enough for it to flare up a little and then resettle, swishing against his thighs.

Before he was steady, Yunho-shi was there, arms around his waist and he was kissed, almost as softly as earlier.

“I have missed you,” Yunho-shi murmured against his mouth.

Jaejoong’s chest tightened. How much of that was this new role? How much of that was the truth? Had Yunho-shi missed him? Or was this all for show?

The kiss deepened for a moment and then Yunho-shi pulled away.

He was smiling. Smiling in a way that Jaejoong had never seen him smile before. Light, soft, one that went all the way to his eyes. It was such a tender look, and Jaejoong ducked his head, thankful that he was able to hide against Yunho-shi’s strong shoulder. He was shaking as he hooked his arms around Yunho-shi’s neck, and Yunho-shi’s hands slipped down to his ass.

Emotions. Too ... many ... they did not do emotions. This was not ...

Jaejoong gasped, trying not to cry at the sudden tightening of his chest.

“Baby,” Yunho-shi crooned in his ear. “Did you miss me?”

Jaejoong opened his mouth and nothing came out. He had missed Yunho-shi. He always missed him. But ... really ... this ... fuck.

“Baby?”

Normally when Jaejoong didn’t answer a direct question, Yunho-shi was annoyed. Now he sounded worried.

Jaejoong held onto him just a little bit tighter. He nodded and managed a _yes_ before his throat closed up on him and he had to clear it, blink back tears that he didn’t quite understand. He lifted himself up just enough to touch his lips to Yunho-shi’s ear, and his hold tightened around Jaejoong.

“I missed you, Daddy,” Jaejoong whispered.

He felt Yunho-shi shiver and wanted to demand what he was thinking, were his thoughts the same as Jaejoong’s, how much of this was emotional for him? Or was it just another fucked up kink?

Jaejoong tried not to think about that and failed. God, it was already bad enough that Yunho-shi had wanted nothing to do with him as his father, and now this? This fucked up psuedo-relationship just for the old man’s kink?

Jaejoong wasn’t going to survive it.

It hadn’t even been five minutes and he was already crying.

And Yunho-shi was holding him tightly. Hushing him, whispering concern at him, against his ear.

Fuck.

Jaejoong wasn’t sure he could do this.

And then Yunho-shi lifted him up by his ass and Jaejoong wrapped his legs around his waist, face still buried against his neck, while Yunho-shi carried him to the bed. After Yunho-shi settled him down, Jaejoong clung a little longer. Yunho-shi kissed his bare shoulder and then down his collarbone.

Gentle. No bites.

Jaejoong was shaking.

His safeword was on the tip of his tongue, when Yunho-shi said, “Do you mind if I skip foreplay, baby, just this once?”

And he snorted, because Jung Yunho-shi only did foreplay when it tortured Jaejoong in some way. It was almost a foreign concept to him.

Yunho-shi pulled away from him and actually pouted.

An act. It was just an act.

“I’ve missed you so much, baby. I can’t wait.”

Jaejoong shut his eyes and tried to calm himself down. Without opening his eyes, because that was so much easier than looking at this man who wasn’t his father but was his father and now wanted him to call him Daddy.

Fuck.

Jaejoong used the emotion to his credit though, to play along, at least a little bit. “Missed you,” he managed to say, and then mentally cursed and added, “Missed Daddy’s cock.”

Yunho-shi moaned and leaned over him for a heavy kiss.

The kissing calmed him down. Well, calmed his emotions down, but Yunho-shi was pushed against him, body rocking into him with his heavy kisses and lust ... Jaejoong could do this.

He really did feel pretty. And when Yunho-shi ran his hand over the back of his thigh and moaned in appreciation at the smooth skin, Jaejoong flushed a bit harder.

Yunho-shi pulled away, and Jaejoong clung to him because he’d been using him to hide his face.

Yunho-shi smiled at him again, and Jaejoong shut his eyes. “Just a moment, baby. I need to get undressed.”

Jaejoong opened his eyes for that. He loved watching Yunho-shi take off his suits. He was so particular about it. The jacket, Then the tie. Then the shirt. The pants and boxers. Everything folded or hung up on the back of a chair. His socks were always last, which was all sorts of awkward for him, but it meant he bent over naked, and Jaejoong certainly appreciated his thighs and ass.

And his hard as a rock cock.

Jaejoong moaned, and Yunho-shi smiled at him.

“Before I rip them off you, I want to see your ass in those panties. Hands and knees.”

Thank god, Jaejoong thought. His limbs were still shaking, only partially from the lust. Mostly from the emotions. But this way, he didn’t have to look at Yunho-shi.

In position, he automatically spread his legs, curving his back in, presenting his ass.

Yunho-shi chuckled. “Yeah, you sure missed your Daddy’s cock, huh, baby?”

He rubbed Jaejoong’s thighs first and then up to his ass, fingers catching at the lace covering the curves and then moving up over each mound.

“So pretty. Your pretty butt just looks perfect in these panties. I may have to buy you more.”

Jaejoong shivered, but bit his lip against everything else. He had no idea what would come out of his mouth if he opened it.

Yunho-shi peeled the panties down, just far enough to bare his ass and catch his balls on the band. The stretch was almost unbearable. Would have been if Jaejoong didn’t have all these emotions to compare it to.

Yunho-shi’s fingers were light on his skin. Obviously playing with the hair. “Baby.” His voice was full of admonishment.

“Can’t ...” Jaejoong bit his lip and just forced himself to say it. “I can’t reach, Daddy. I need your help.”

He massaged Jaejoong’s ass, fingers curling toward his entrance. “I could do it now, make you wait for an orgasm.”

Jaejoong moaned in disappointment.

“It’s a good thing I want you so much.” Lube dripped onto his skin, and Jaejoong jerked at the cool drops.

When Yunho-shi’s dick followed, Jaejoong could not stop his heavy moan. But Yunho-shi didn’t do anything else, just nestled his long dick up the length of his cleft. He used his own hand to spread lube on his dick, and cover Jaejoong’s asscheecks with it.

Jaejoong whimpered, clenching his ass to get Yunho-shi to move.

“Want something, baby?” he asked, almost laughing.

Jaejoong groaned. “Please, please.”

“What do you want, baby?”

“Fuck me, please. Fuck ... fuck me ...”

“That’s not what you want because I can go grab a toy and fuck you with that. Come on, baby. Tell me what you want.” He moved his hips, just slow enough to slid his dick up and down his cleft.

Jaejoong whimpered. Fuck. Yunho-shi was going to make him say it. Well, fuck.

“Cock, please ... want.” He shut his eyes tight, fingers gripping the blanket. He moved his head enough that it was almost buried in the blanket. “Daddy’s cock. Please. Want ... I want your cock, Daddy.”

Yunho-shi slid his cock up and down Jaejoong’s cleft a few more times. Just to hear him beg, the bastard. But it wasn’t like Jaejoong could stop. The few minutes in his office wasn’t nearly enough and here in this room, everything was so different.

Again.

“Please, please, please, Daddy, please.”

Again, he wasn’t prepped and Yunho-shi just pressed his dick all the way inside him. Jaejoong’s body fought the intrusion, tightening up, and Yunho-shi sighed as he sank deep. Jaejoong would have come without the cockring. His entire body quivered, his cock jerking in the confines of the panties. The wet material stuck to the head, dragging across the slit.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong almost growled.

And received a sharp spank for it.

“My pretty baby shouldn’t say words like that,” Yunho-shi said.

Jaejoong had no idea how he managed to keep his voice steady, managed to keep in complete and tight control of himself with his dick caught in Jaejoong’s tight body. Yunho-shi ran his hands up Jaejoong’s back, under the clingy top. His hips rolled, not pulling out, but just moving, and Jaejoong lowered his head between his arms, panting.

 _Fuck._ He remembered not to say it out loud.

With a firm grip on Jaejoong’s shoulder, Yunho-shi finally moved. A short, quick, in-and-out thrust that smacked their bodies together and tore a cry from Jaejoong’s throat.

“So tight. My baby’s cunt is always so tight.”

Jaejoong whined. That was all he could do. He was sure that Yunho-shi wanted him to talk back, but if he wanted Jaejoong coherent, then he had to get his dick out of his body. Instead, he thrust back, satisfied at the pleased grunt he got in return.

An incessant moan echoed around them as Jaejoong took what he wanted, what he needed. He fucked himself on Yunho-shi’s cock, too fast, only vaguely aware of the ache from too much all at once. Pleasure weaved through him. Orgasms twisting along his skin only to fade away and build for another heavier pulse of need. The muscles in his arms were taut and almost cramping. Without warning, he fell, pressed his face to the bed and changed the way he fucked himself, up and down instead of forward and back. Yunho-shi’s cock spread him open further; it almost hurt the way his cock slipped from Jaejoong’s body, just to be forced back in at a different, harsher angle.

The camisole was plastered to his back in sweat, the panties were wet with his precome and lube.

Yunho-shi did nothing more than make encouraging noises. Until he said, “Good, baby. Good. Show Daddy how much you want my dick.”

Jaejoong whimpered, flushing red and trying to breathe. But god, Yunho-shi was right. He needed the man’s cock more than he wanted to admit. He tried to speed up, but only managed to go too fast and Yunho-shi’s dick slipped from his body.

Yunho-shi chuckled. “Too eager, darling baby.”

The head of his dick pressed against Jaejoong’s opening, and then was gone. Instead, Yunho-shi pressed his fingers into Jaejoong. Four of them. Sliding the tips along walls and then pressing tight against his prostate.

Jaejoong cried out, back bowing to the bed, head coming up off it. He pushed himself to his hands again and fucked back on Yunho-shi’s fingers.

“Your body was just made for me,” he whispered.

Jaejoong whined his agreement. “Come, please. Please let me come.”

“Soon, baby.” Yunho-shi tangled his hand in Jaejoong’s hair and pulled him up to his knees. Jaejoong winced at the pull, hand going to his head to try to lessen it. Yunho-shi tugged at the shirt, and Jaejoong lifted his arms to get it off. His fingers went right to Jaejoong’s nipples and once again, his cock settled between his asscheeks, maddeningly not inside him, just sliding along the curves of his body.

Jaejoong whimpered and tried to lean back against him.

Yunho-shi chuckled. “Lay on your back, baby.”

Jaejoong didn’t want to. He still didn’t think he could face Yunho-shi in this ... fucked up kinky father-son, Daddy-baby whatever the hell this was ... situation.

But he obeyed. Like always.

Yunho-shi tugged the panties off, and then leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his mouth. His cock slid along Jaejoong’s, and Jaejoong’s body shivered, pulsing more slick between them.

Jaejoong wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, so he kept them tight against the bed.

Until Yunho-shi pulled away from his mouth and pouted at him.

Jaejoong bit his lip. Shit, how was that cute? Seriously. This was Jung Yunho-shi. He wasn’t supposed to be cute.

“Why aren’t you holding me, baby? Did you really not miss me at all?”

Jaejoong shivered and let himself wrap his arms around Yunho-shi’s back. The man was barely sweating, still in absolute control. Jaejoong was a mess.

At least that was normal.

Yunho-shi’s smile, wide and ... sincere? ... was not normal. Nor was the kiss he pressed to Jaejoong’s mouth, the way he moaned at the taste of Jaejoong’s tongue, the way their bodies shifted and then Yunho-shi used a hand to press his dick down. Jaejoong lifted his legs at the silent command and moaned when Yunho-shi thrust back inside him.

Arms around his back, legs around his waist, face buried at his neck, Jaejoong hung on and lost control of his emotions. This ... was ... what he had wanted. Before. Just ... when all this started, and he’d given up hope a long time ago that Yunho-shi would ever care for him.

Did he now?

Jaejoong doubted it. It was just an act. And so he cried. Yunho-shi’s movements were soft, gentle, his lips were a brush of adoration on his cheek, his whispers full of love and sweetness. Jaejoong did the only thing he was able to do and clung. Desperately.

He lost track of time. He lost track of everything. Yunho-shi mattered. Yunho-shi between his legs mattered. Yunho-shi’s cock inside his body mattered. That was all. Eventually, the tears stopped and turned to gasps of want. Of need. His body shook as pleasure spiraled through his skin.

It seemed too soon but was agonizingly long time before Yunho-shi shifted enough to get his hand on Jaejoong’s cock, to peel off the cockring, and let Jaejoong come.

Or not come. He needed permission, and removing the cockring was not permission.

Jaejoong did his best to stave back the pleasure even while Yunho-shi stroked him.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Yunho-shi said.

Jaejoong swallowed, eyes squeezing shut. He was sweaty, dirty, covered in precome and drool, and god, he wanted more. Needed it.

“Come, please,” he gasped, voice still raw from his emotion and tears.

Yunho-shi squeezed his dick on the next stroke up and Jaejoong’s body tensed in anticipation.

“Please, please, please,” he gasped, rocking his hips up and once against fucking himself on Yunho-shi’s dick.

“Tell me,” Yunho-shi demanded, squeezing a little tighter, just enough for pain.

Jaejoong pressed up from the bed, back arching off it, head tight to the mattress. His whimpers were loud in his own ears.

“Please, make ... make ... Daddy, make me come ... please, Daddy, please, please. Daddy. Daddy. I want ...”

Yunho-shi’s tight grip loosened, and he jerked Jaejoong just twice before saying, “Such a good baby. Come. Come for Daddy.”

Jaejoong cried out, body snapping taut and shaking. The first spurt of come almost took him by surprise and then he was orgasming, vision going gray around the edges, his voice twisting harsh around the room. Everything floated for a moment and then slammed back down and he covered his stomach and Yunho-shi’s hand in his release.

With his body still on edge, still wavering between pleasure and consciousness, Jaejoong was putty in Yunho-shi’s hands, and his legs were lifted, a firm grip behind his knees. And he was fucked. Hard. The pleasure spun Jaejoong around, made him dizzy, and before he knew it, he was adding another mess of come on his skin, his body shaking through and aftershock of orgasms.

Yunho-shi fell on top of him, only the quivering of his breath against Jaejoong’s ear a clue of his own pleasure, his own orgasm.

And then, “I love you, baby.” The softest whisper, almost missed between their heavy breathing.

Jaejoong’s chest tightened, tears again, too many emotions, and he shoved at Yunho-shi’s shoulder.

Yunho-shi grunted, but moved himself to the side, and Jaejoong curled away from him, burying his face into the nearest pillow. He really, really tried not to cry, but this wasn’t fair. It really wasn’t.

He was angry at himself because he thought that he had what he needed and wanted from Yunho-shi. He did have it. He had everything he had every wanted. Except affection. And now ... now it was just a game, just a kink. He was angry at Yunho-shi all over again. The asshole, fucking bastard.

He was too old to cry. Too old to cling to ... whatever this was. Or whatever this was faking.

It was just a kink. Just sex.

As with everything else between them.

Yunho-shi slid a hand over his hip, curled up next to him with lips on his shoulder. “Ah, baby, did I hurt you?”

Jaejoong snorted because wasn’t that a fucking loaded question.

“Yes or no?”

Yunho-shi was asking the tough ones. Jaejoong sagged back against his body and thought about that. He knew it for what it was. If he said no, that Yunho-shi did not hurt him, then they’d keep playing Daddy and baby. If he said yes, it would stop right here.

Maybe Yunho-shi did care. A little anyway. But Yunho-shi always asked for his opinion after trying something new.

Jaejoong had an out. Part of him wanted to take it. But part of him ... he desperately wanted the affection. The care. The love. Even if it was faked. There was no way that Yunho-shi actually cared about him. No way that Yunho-shi actually loved him. Yunho-shi was a self-serving asshole. He got off on Jaejoong’s tears. He got off on the idea of Jaejoong calling him Daddy. It was all fucked up and twisted, and Jaejoong had learned two years ago that fucked up and twisted was what Yunho-shi did best.

Fucked up and twisted was what Jaejoong expected. Craved. Almost needed.

Shit.

He shifted around until he was pressed against Yunho-shi’s chest instead of the bed, and Yunho-shi hugged him.

Fucked up and twisted.

Jaejoong swallowed roughly and looked up at him. There were still tears clinging to his eyelashes, desperate tracks of his confusion running down his face.

Yunho-shi brushed a hand over his cheek and smiled before leaning down and kissing him softly. So many kisses. So many tender touches.

Jaejoong craved them.

Fucked up and twisted.

With a heavy sigh, Jaejoong broke from his mouth and took what he could, snuggling against Yunho-shi’s strong chest. It almost felt real. But he was too realistic to think that it was anything more than a dream. A fucked up and twisted dream.

He still wasn’t able to look at Yunho-shi’s face when he said it, but he said, “No, Daddy, you didn’t hurt me. Just ... too much at once, I think.”

Yunho-shi chuckled. “That happens when I haven’t seen my pretty baby for months.”

There wasn’t any relief in his voice. No real happiness. Just a statement. Either way, Jaejoong knew that Yunho-shi would have followed his lead. Gone back to normal kinky, delusional father-son, master-slave sort of sex instead of weird, kinky, Daddy-baby sort of sex.

God, nothing was right.

Fuck.

But wasn’t Jaejoong just so used to that?

He huffed and pressed his mouth to Yunho-shi’s strong shoulder.

“Are you hungry, baby? It’s past dinnertime.”

Jaejoong shook his head, making a noise. “Just ... just hold me for a little longer, D-daddy.”

Fuck.

Yunho-shi tightened his hug and pressed a kiss to Jaejoong’s head. “Forever.”

Jaejoong sighed. What exactly did that mean? Jaejoong was not daring enough to ask.

\---

Disoriented, Jaejoong twisted in bed. It was too soft, too perfect for his dorm room bed, and there was also the body heat of a partner, which meant he wasn’t in his dorm room and he sat up, blinking and remembered yesterday like a punch to his gut.

Or not quite yesterday. His clock showed that it was eleven thirty at night. He rubbed his face. He was still in the skirt. Still in the socks. And sticky with dried come and sweat.

Fuck, he needed a shower.

Yunho-shi was still in bed with him. Sleeping. And Jaejoong stared, eyes wide.

Yunho-shi never, ever slept with him. Ever.

Jaejoong growled and flung himself away from Yunho-shi, off his bed, toward his bathroom. Fuck. This was ... so fucked up. More fucked up. He almost tore the skirt taking it off and he flung the socks against the wall as hard as he could. He turned the shower on and pissed while the water heated up.

Hot water. Almost too hot. He stood under the spray, let it pummel his face, wash away, beat away, force away the emotions.

And he scrubbed his body, scrubbed the come off his skin, scrubbed away the soft touches and kisses and the feel of Yunho-shi’s gentle hands.

It was too much.

He turned the water off with a growl and was almost too violent drying himself off. In his closet, he contemplated his choices. He slept naked a lot, but not always, and with Yunho-shi in his bed, naked was an invitation. Actually, just being here was an invitation.

He stood there and realized his stomach hurt. Was he hungry? Probably, but he felt like throwing up, too. Just ... sleep was better than anything. He pulled on a pair of loose shorts and was headed back to bed when he remembered.

He was home. When he was home, he was required to wear a cockring. Not always when he slept, but ... well, it’d be okay. He had a feeling Yunho-shi wasn’t going to sleep much longer before fucking him again.

Obedience. Discipline.

Jaejoong huffed, but did as he was ordered, as he wanted. He stroked himself to hardness and twisted a complicated cockring around him. One that was adjustable. It was just a black strip of rubber with three loops that hooked around his balls and his dick. He made it too tight.

Yunho-shi would have made it even tighter.

Shaking a little, Jaejoong pulled the shorts back up and then went into his room. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, only the light green glow of his clock allowing him to see. It was almost midnight now.

Yunho-shi was still there.

Jaejoong shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and went back to bed.

\---

Jaejoong woke up again to a soft touch along his chest. It was a bit annoying because he didn’t want to wake up and face the day. Or face Yunho-shi, who was the one touching him. Hopefully.

He pried open and eye just to make sure, and then groaned at Yunho-shi’s smile.

All these smiles were messing with Jaejoong’s head. And his heart. He rolled over, away from Yunho-shi, but the man just moved his touches to Jaejoong’s back and down toward his ass.

His cock throbbed.

Right. The cockring. Fuck.

“Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes,” Yunho-shi whispered just before lips touched Jaejoong’s shoulder.

Affection was a strange look on Yunho-shi.

Jaejoong grunted.

“Yes, there will be coffee, drama queen.”

Jaejoong didn’t look at him again until Yunho-shi moved away, taking his warmth and his touches and his confusion with him. Well, not the confusion. That stayed.

Yunho-shi slipped on his boxers and dress pants. He put on the button down and only did up a few of the buttons, leaving his strong chest mostly on display.

“I’ve dismissed the servants for the weekend, save the cook, Jihoon, and a driver. There are two options for you to wear to breakfast. You can make your own choice on which you prefer. Do not be late.”

Jaejoong snorted. He was never, ever late.

Yunho-shi flung his suitcoat and tie over his arm, turned away from him, and left the bedroom.

With a heavy breath, Jaejoong sat up. His cock was hard and throbbing. He probably should not have slept with it on, and was probably going to cause some sort of permanent damage, but taking it off meant coming without permission. Hopefully, Yunho-shi would let him come during breakfast.

In his closet, Jaejoong stopped and stared for a moment and then shut his eyes, contemplating his choices.

Well, not that it was much of a choice. He knew which outfit he was going to choose. He just had to garner up the courage to put it on.

Hanging prominently by his shirts was another skirt, this one yellow with a subtle red plaid pattern. It was paired with a white blouse and a matching vest.

Or he could wear just slacks and a red shirt.

After last night, he was not sure if he wanted to continue this farce. It really hurt, the tightness in his chest came back. But he knew Yunho-shi. Yunho-shi was not in this for the emotions and Jaejoong was. The way Yunho-shi treated him as baby was what Jaejoong had hoped for all along. How much fake affection could Jaejoong handle before he really went crazy?

Even for a smile and a soft kiss, it was worth it to find out.

The outfit came with another pair of panties, but a thong, one that would not keep anything supported.

Red, of course.

Jaejoong slipped it on, realized a moment too late it was backwards and turned it around. The string went right up his ass and he shifted. God, talk about uncomfortable.

The clothes fit him perfectly and Jaejoong flushed that Yunho-shi had such perfect knowledge of his body size. The shirt was even tailored to fit his shoulders but still flare a bit at the waist like a female cut.

He was almost done buttoning up the vest when he saw a toy dangling from the hanger. A little red bullet.

Fuck. His cock throbbed.

But, well, choice made, he used only spit to push the toy into him. His body was still sore from the night before and the toy was small. 

He had just enough time to doll up his face, use a bit of BB cream under his eyes, and then eyeliner to really make them stand out. Lip gloss with a tint of pink. It’d been a long time since he wore makeup. He hadn’t really since leaving high school.

Since he was being more masochistic than usual, Jaejoong turned the vibrations most of the way up. He had to put a hand on the wall to steady himself.

But he looked good. He felt like shit. But hoped that it was all enough to at least stun Yunho-shi a little bit. That was always his goal.

He left his room barefoot. Each step was careful, jostling the toy into his prostate and making his cock throb. He really hoped the laundry could get come out of clothes without staining. He actually liked this skirt a lot. It was longer than the one the night before, brushing the tops of his knees. The bulge from his ringed dick wasn’t as obvious as before.

When he walked into the dining room, he stopped in his tracks, mouth open.

Jung Yunho-shi was wearing jeans. And a white T-shirt.

Stunned. Just ... the way the shirt stretched over his shoulders, the way the jeans accentuated his thighs and ... fuck his waist, his ass, everything.

It took another moment to realize that Yunho-shi had been talking to Jihoon, and both of them were looking at him. Yunho-shi’s eyes flared with lust and then settled into that adoring look that Jaejoong craved. It was only a moment and then he turned to Jihoon, who was staring, probably drooling, and dismissed him quite harshly.

Jihoon had to clear his throat and actually put effort into turning away.

Jaejoong was sure that Jihoon was the only one on staff who knew of their relationship, but only because he’d walked in on them in a guest room once. He was paid with enough bonuses each year to keep him silent.

“Baby,” Yunho-shi said as soon as the door shut behind Jihoon. He held out his hand and Jaejoong mostly staggered into his arms, burying his face against the soft T-shirt.

Fucking hell. This was ... shit.

“You look adorable, but why so shaky?”

_Emotions, love, affection, smiles, your fucking jeans, that fucking T-shirt, fucking hell._

“B-bullet,” Jaejoong said instead.

Yunho-shi laughed. “Did you already turn it on?”

Jaejoong nodded. God, Yunho-shi smelled so good. Just fresh from a shower and cologne. He wanted to eat him.

He opened his mouth on a very prominent curve of his chest.

Yunho-shi ran his hands up to Jaejoong’s hair and pulled his head back. Not roughly. Just enough to press a kiss to his lips. “Let’s eat breakfast.”

Jaejoong shut his eyes and pouted, but followed Yunho-shi’s lead. He blushed when Yunho-shi pulled him into his lap, curling his arm around his waist. His hand slid along his bare leg.

The thong rubbed against his dick and ass, and Jaejoong hissed, but managed to find a comfortable spot with his ass mostly on Yunho-shi’s thigh.

He should have expected to be fed by Yunho-shi, but it still was embarrassing. Maddeningly perfect. Especially the kisses between the bites of yogurt, eggs and vegetables. Yunho-shi, at least, let him drink his own coffee. Though the kisses between each sip were warmer than the drink.

That annoying tightening in his chest got worse as the meal went on and Yunho-shi was so gentle, so affectionate. His fingers were soft on Jaejoong’s skin. There were too many endearments. Too many babys, darlings, sweeties, lovelys.

Jaejoong buried his face in Yunho-shi’s neck, arms around his back.

Yunho-shi shifted him over until Jaejoong was straddling his lap. Yunho-shi’s legs were spread. The denim was almost too harsh on Jaejoong’s thighs after feeling nothing but slacks for so long. And his hands cupped Jaejoong’s ass. A single finger hooked around the thong and pulled, the fabric going tight and pinching his balls and cock.

Jaejoong moaned at the sound of the cloth ripping. He clung tighter when he was lifted, and yelped when the cold table top touched his bare ass.

Yunho-shi chuckled and used his arm to push the dishes out of his way. A few fell to the floor and shattered. He pushed at Jaejoong’s knees, and bent him in half, spreading him open. Jaejoong flushed, arms going above his head.

A few more dishes ended up on the floor when Yunho-shi suddenly swallowed Jaejoong’s cock and Jaejoong thrashed, crying out and tensing. Two fingers pushed into him, slick with something goopy, but Jaejoong didn’t want to know. The bullet popped out of him and then a moment later, Yunho-shi’s cock was inside him, sliding too deep too soon with nothing more to lube the way.

Jaejoong panted, body taut, and just held still. Hard when he was so desperate to come already. But he wasn’t so out of it to notice that Yunho-shi’s jeans were those button-up kind and he had them undone just enough to get his large cock out and inside Jaejoong.

No boxers.

Fuck.

Jaejoong shivered, reaching for something and only knocking more dishes to the floor. Yunho-shi’s hand went under his back, lifting him just enough to change the angle of his thrusts and to get his mouth on Jaejoong’s for a heavy kiss.

“I am going to fuck you all day long today, baby. All day. I may not even come each time, I just want my cock inside you. I want to please you and posses you and worship you.”

Jaejoong moaned. God, that sounded like heaven.

“Do you like that idea, baby?”

Jaejoong nodded. “Yes, yes ...” ... _Fucking hell_ ... “D-daddy. Yes. All day.”

Yunho-shi smiled and kept kissing him. His thrusts sped up and Jaejoong shook, his body wanted a release. More precome and something thicker pulsed from his cock despite the restraints.

“You need to come,” Yunho-shi said. He let Jaejoong back down to the table and gripped his cock instead.

Jaejoong cried out and then shook his head.

“No?” Yunho-shi said with a smirk that was more like himself.

“Can’t ... need to piss ...”

Yunho-shi laughed at him, but let go of his dick and then pulled him back up, lifting him into his arms. Jaejoong shivered at Yunho-shi’s dick slipping from him, but he wasn’t empty long. Yunho-shi used the table to steady them, and then lowered Jaejoong back down onto his cock.

God, Yunho-shi was strong, but he did already know that.

His steps were careful, each one making his cock move inside Jaejoong, and Jaejoong moaned, biting his T-shirt covered shoulder at the sensation of his prostate being pressed against too tightly.

They left the dining room and went to the nearest guest bathroom. Yunho-shi settled Jaejoong against the sink, the marble cold on his ass. He thrust his cock inside Jaejoong a few times and then stopped long enough to take off the shirt and vest. He pouted when he pulled away to remove the skirt and the tattered remains of the thong, but then he was right back inside him, their lips together in a firm kiss while Yunho-shi fucked him, Jaejoong’s head thunked against the mirror. Fuck coming. He didn’t mind this at all.

But Yunho-shi stopped and Jaejoong pouted at him. With a laugh and a kiss, Yunho-shi pulled at the cinches on the cockring, loosening the ones around his balls first.

Jaejoong’s breath sped up and then he was moaning when he was free. His cock pulsed more fluid from it, but he wasn’t sure if he was going to piss or come first.

Yunho-shi tugged him off the counter and toward the toilet. Or so Jaejoong thought. They went to the tub instead, and Yunho-shi stepped inside and then sat on the edge and directed Jaejoong back to his cock. His feet slipped on the surface for a moment and he sat hard, forcing Yunho-shi’s dick inside him again.

Yunho-shi’s arms went around his waist to steady him and his other went right to Jaejoong’s dick. He stroked him a few times, and that was so not good, not now ... not ...

Jaejoong cried out, unconsciously rocking in Yunho-shi’s lap, fucking himself on his cock. Each stroke had him pulsing, his orgasm building and then Yunho-shi pushed on his bladder, and Jaejoong was pissing first, spraying the opposite wall with a heavy stream that sounded much louder than his own moans, and his cheeks flushed as Yunho-shi’s strokes ended up flinging a bit of it over Jaejoong’s thighs and onto his jeans.

But he didn’t have time to be embarrassed because almost as suddenly, Yunho-shi was making him move again, lifting him up and down on his cock until Jaejoong was rocking on his own again, and Yunho-shi had his hand on Jaejoong’s dick, stroking faster and the other hand squeezed his balls almost tighter than the restraints had.

Jaejoong screamed as he came, his body finally given release, and he shot his orgasm almost as far as he had pissed, the heavy clumps splatted on the bottom of the tub. The pleasure lasted longer than he thought possible and even what felt like moments later he was still shuddering, still riding Yunho-shi’s dick, still pulsing white over Yunho-shi’s knuckles.

“Good, baby?”

Jaejoong moaned. “Good, Daddy.”

“Can you stand?”

“No.”

Yunho-shi hummed in amusement and let Jaejoong catch his breath. Or breathe a bit more steadily. It was hard to catch your breath when your lover insisted on kissing at your neck and biting at your shoulders.

“Stand up,” Yunho-shi ordered.

Staggering, Jaejoong used Yunho-shi’s knees and then the opposite wall when he mostly just fell into it. His legs were rubbery from both the orgasm and the position. Like this, Yunho-shi chuckled and curled over his body, sliding his dick right back into Jaejoong’s ass.

Jaejoong shivered and bit his lip against a cry that escaped anyway. Another moment later and the water started, too cold at first and then heating to a gentle warmth. It splashed over his skin and Yunho-shi’s clothes. Yunho-shi did not seem to care. He moved his hand from Jaejoong’s hip to rinse off the come and then turned Jaejoong around so he was directly in the spray. He used his hands to wipe him down first and then had Jaejoong bend over for the soap. The bottle slipped from his fingers since Yunho-shi decided to thrust into him, and he dropped it.

Chuckling, Yunho-shi supported Jaejoong enough to grab it from near the drain. And then he used it to wash Jaejoong’s skin, clean the come from him, and slide fingers into his ass to clean out that part of him.

“Butter doesn’t really work well as lube,” Yunho-shi said in that tone of voice that he was making a statement about a schedule.

Jaejoong snorted. Butter. Fantastic. That was a new one, even for the King of Kink.

They did not stay in the shower long. Yunho-shi pulled out of him in order for them to climb from the tub. He stripped off his soaked pants and started on the T-shirt, but Jaejoong made a noise of protest.

Yunho-shi lifted an eyebrow at him.

Swallowing, Jaejoong moved next to him, put his hands on the wet T-shirt that just clung to every muscle and licked his lips. Daring and with his brain screaming at him, he whispered, “Daddy is sexy.”

Yunho-shi growled, a low noise in his throat. “I was going to tell you to put those clothes back on, but ...”

He swooped Jaejoong into his arms, one under his knees. Jaejoong clung to him with his arms around his neck. He walked out of the bathroom, uncaring at them being naked, and Jaejoong caught a glimpse of Jihoon down the hall before Yunho-shi opened the next door over and carried Jaejoong into a reading room and right to a wooden table that was probably hundreds of years old. Probably expensive. He spun Jaejoong around, pushed him over the table and then dropped to his knees, spread Jaejoong’s asscheeks and licked him.

Jaejoong’s breath left him in a gasp and he gripped the edge of the table, spreading his legs further. The wood was cool against his skin warmed from the shower.

This was Jaejoong’s favorite thing. Beyond anything else. Because it required Yunho-shi’s attention. Because it was mostly just for his pleasure. Especially when he used his thumbs to spread open his entrance and really got his tongue inside him. He licked all up and down his cleft until spit was dripping to the floor. And then fingers, two of them, pushing into him, stretching him open. Jaejoong’s cock was throbbing already, greedy for a touch, for anything. Tongue and fingers, tongue and fingers. Back and forth, sometimes both. If he hadn’t come so recently, Jaejoong probably would have. He has before, just by being eaten out by Yunho-shi.

When Yunho-shi stopped, Jaejoong whimpered and thrust back against his face.

He got a very firm slap in return. “No, baby. Don’t you want Daddy’s cock again?”

Jaejoong whimpered, shutting his eyes and spreading his legs as much as he could without falling over. “Y-yes, please. P-please. I want Daddy’s cock.”

Instead of a firm thrust, Yunho-shi settled the head against Jaejoong’s spasming body. He pushed, just enough to breach him and then retreated. He did it again. Jaejoong fought the urge to thrust back, keeping himself in check while Yunho-shi teased his body. More thick spit dribbled down to where they connected, and Yunho-shi thrust a little more, still teasing, still with a hand on Jaejoong’s ass, gripping him and stretching him out.

“Your sweet little cunt is so perfect, baby. Even just freshly fucked it’s tight and begging for more.”

“P-please, Daddy. More. Please.”

Jaejoong shivered through a wave of pleasure and a stream of precome splattered to the floor.

“Give me your hands,” Yunho-shi demanded.

Easily, Jaejoong gripped his wrist and put his hands behind his back. The wet T-shirt wrapped around his wrists and tied him there, throwing another wave of lust through him.

“Wish ... wish I’d grabbed that thong to gag you with.”

Jaejoong smiled and turned his head to meet Yunho-shi’s eyes. “I doubt it would have been big enough.”

Yunho-shi laughed. He tangled one hand in Jaejoong’s hair and put the other on his hip, gripping tightly. And then he thrust. No more teasing. Firm movements that had Jaejoong rocking into the table, sliding his hard dick on the rougher underside. It was a love hate sort of moment. He loved being fucked, he loved being fucked by Yunho-shi, he loved being controlled and taken and used. But he hated how steady Yunho-shi was. It just meant that he was going to be fucked for a long time before Yunho-shi either came himself or let Jaejoong come.

Jaejoong did not envision himself surviving this moment, and he really didn’t want to wear them both out before their weekend even started.

So he played up the day’s theme. He wanted Yunho-shi to either come quickly or let him come and move them somewhere that wasn’t hard as wood and uncomfortable.

He moaned and then gasped, “Daddy! Fuck. Daddy!”

“Watch your language,” he said and smacked Jaejoong’s ass on out a pull out. “Be good, baby.”

“S-sorry, Daddy. So good. Fuck. So good.”

The next smack landed on his side and he grunted at the sharp sting and then whimpered. “Come, please. Touch me. Touch my d-dick, please. Daddy, please.”

“You just came, control yourself.”

“I know, but ... fuck, Daddy. So ... so ...”

Yunho-shi growled and pulled away from him. Jaejoong’s relief was only short-lived when he found himself hauled around and then pulled over Yunho-shi’s lap, still restrained, his feet sliding on the wood floor. He wasn’t really able to support himself and then Yunho-shi spanked him. Hard.

“Fuck!”

“Language!”

He was spanked again, hard and insistent. Jaejoong reveled in the pain. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to happen, but he loved the feel of Yunho-shi’s hands on his ass in anyway he could get them. The pain was just a very nice bonus.

Yunho-shi spanked him, cheek to cheek, and then down his thighs. He yanked Jaejoong’s cock and balls back behind his thighs and then did not bother to keep himself from spanking them as well. He hooked a thumb into his ass, spit on him, and tugged at the rim of his entrance, all while slapping at the most sensitive parts of his body.

“Come, please,” Jaejoong managed to say.

“Don’t. Baby. Don’t disobey me. Do not come.”

Which was one of the quickest ways to actually get him to come. Tell him no but do everything he could to make him come. Like calling him ‘baby.’ Like finger fucking him while flicking his balls. Like rubbing his own hard erection on Jaejoong’s side and leaving wet traces of precome all over his sweaty skin.

“Daddy, please, please please, Daddy.”

“No. Don’t you...”

And Jaejoong came, shivering and crying while jerking his hips and spraying his release all over his own thighs. He whimpered when Yunho-shi did not stop spanking him, concentrating on his ass though. Each smack stole what little breath he had and his vision was gray beyond the pleasure. The spanks were harder, sharper, pushing him forward on his lap, and Jaejoong realized when his hearing cleared that he was crying out with each one.

And then they stopped. Yunho-shi pushed him off his lap and his hand went to his own cock, stroking himself with an agenda.

Jaejoong whimpered and tried to kneel and suck on him.

Yunho-shi smacked him across the face. “No. Bad baby.”

Jaejoong pouted, lowering his eyes. Fucking hell why did that make his cock throb so much? He was a masochistic sex fiend, that’s why.

He huffed and sniffed, trying to look contrite and not so satisfied with his ass on fire and his cock still pulsing precome all over the place. He glanced up and met Yunho-shi’s eyes. Expectant. Waiting for something.

Jaejoong shuffled forward a little bit, not touching with his hands and lay his head on Yunho-shi’s thigh.

“Sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I ... I’m sorry I disappointed you.”

Firm fingers tugged his hair. “Make it up to me, baby.”

“How, Daddy?”

“How do you want to?”

Jaejoong’s gaze gleamed at Yunho-shi’s erection. “I want to suck on Daddy’s cock.”

“That is a treat, baby, for when you behave.”

Jaejoong pouted at him and crossed his arms. “Then what?”

Yunho-shi tugged him up and Jaejoong climbed into his lap, moaning when he sank back down on Yunho-shi’s cock. It wasn’t slick enough, but he barely cared, dropping and forcing more into his body.

“How ... how is this ... not a treat, Daddy?”

Yunho-shi chuckled. “I guess it is, but this is the best way for you to show me how much you want me, baby. How much do you want Daddy’s cock?”

Jaejoong swallowed, shifting his hips. “So much. All the time.”

“Spend the next two weeks proving that and I’ll think about forgiving you.”

“So you’re going to spend two weeks punishing me?”

“That doesn’t sound too bad from my point of view, and I know you agree. So what, baby? What are you going to do to make me forgive you right now?”

Daring and knowing that Yunho-shi’s ultimate rejection was going to hurt, Jaejoong leaned forward and kissed him, shaking in surprise when he wasn’t pushed away. One hand stayed on his ass, the other went up into his hair. The dirty hand, covered in Jaejoong’s come.

The kiss went on for much longer than Jaejoong was expecting. When Yunho-shi finally pulled away, he smiled and said, “Okay. That works. Kisses from you will fix anything.”

Jaejoong bit his lip against the hopeful flare in his chest. But it must have shown in his eyes, because Yunho-shi’s soft look turned to a bit of a glare.

A warning. Don’t ask. Don’t bring it up.

Don’t ... just go with it.

It was the best Jaejoong was going to get. He went with it and kissed Yunho-shi again, murmuring a soft, “I love you, Daddy,” against his lips.

Yunho-shi’s kiss deepened for only a moment before he said, “I love you too, baby. Now ride me. Show me how much you want Daddy’s cock.”

A command Jaejoong had no problems following.


End file.
